fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Argent des Poches
Argent des Poches is a former magic scientist/researcher who eventually rediscovered the Lost Magic, Arc of Creation, and developed the magic, Devourer's Eye. He is notable for being the unknown element being responsible for the Scourge of the Future among the Rune Knights Corps. He later went on to create a castle in central-southern Fiore, where he would eventually meet Azrael Ferin. Appearance Argent is a handsome man with the appearance of being in his early twenties, with pale skin, black hair and violet eyes which almost always dance with mirth and arrogance at all he sees. He has a permanent smirk adorning his face, similar to a cat toying with a mouse, that never falters except when he is faced with something he is unable to accept. He has a very angular and pointed face, some would even go so far as to say it appears cruel, something which is debatable, although it certainly doesn't come off as humble. In almost every situation he wears a large black and gold cape made over a singular purple and old suit, made from a strange material sitting somewhere in between cotton and leather, these articles of clothing accentuating his almost unearthly aura. Personality When he was younger Argent was quite kind, if somewhat determined, and viewed killing as something to be abhorred, nothing deeming it worthy. After he recreated Arc of Creation he found himself losing the boundaries between what was real and what wasn't, his imagination running rife, everyone around him having a personality they showed to the world and another underneath, one that was out to get him. When he was like this he went insane, not viewing people as anything more than ants to him, leeches on his side, as a manner to cope with the atrocity he had committed. When Azrael meets him he is somewhat more stable, although highly controlling if his area of dominion is any indication (a small world where he controls everything within). At this time he was incredibly arrogant, not viewing anyone as worthy of his time, with himself being the only being with any true rights. When he fought against Azrael he didn't take him seriously, instead opting to toy with him, only taking him seriously when he devastated the majority of his forces. History Born into a working class family of immigrants, Argent was raised to always strive to do as well as he could. It was this mentality that drove him to become a Rune Knight when he discovered he had the potential for Illusion Magic, training and applying until he was accepted. It was here that he was quickly picked up by the Magic Research Division, where his first experiments with Maker-Magic begun. After several years of research he eventually rediscovered Arc of Creation by combining every aspect Maker-Magic that he had discovered with the imagination that came with Illusion Magic, to the point where his illusions would become reality. Despite this monumental accomplishment he never shared it with his colleagues or superiors, afraid that they would steal his work. It was this idea that burrowed into his mind, and when combined with his dwindling sanity due to working with a magic that redefined what was real and what wasn't, he came to believe that they were all trying to steal his work and claim it as their own. It was this that caused him to create Devourer's Eye as a method of proving once and for all that they were trying to steal his research. However, when he devoured the entire active division he was horrified to find that, while they were all aiming for a promotion, none had neither the gaul nor lack of ethics to consider stealing someone else's work. It was at this time, his mind slowly deteriorating, that Argent faked his own death by leaving a corpse behind and fleeing south. During his time travelling south he came to the realisation that he was god due to the fact that he could rewrite life as if it were child's play, and he clutched onto the idea that humans were bacteria to him, killing them mean nothing, and the people he had killed meant nothing. Eventually he came to the area of his desire, the middle of nowhere with only a handful of towns in sight. In this place he would develop his palace, and fill it with subjects who embodied all he desired in humans. Eventually Argent's powers which he stole from the researcher's began to fade, resulting in him losing magic power and his eden falling apart. So, it was now that he made the decision to devour a village to recuperate the loss of power, as they were nothing more than filthy parasites who held power, they would feel honoured by this. And such he continued to do this, fueling his desire to see his utopia continue, destroying four villages until Azrael came to meet him. Synopsis Abilities Immense Magic Power: Argent has very high levels of magic power, with Azrael saying it was "on par with the upper echelons of the Wizard Saints," although he does indicate it isn't as vast as his own. His great magic power comes at a cost, as it is finite due to the fact he drains it from other people, artificially increasing his power. If he were to stop using Devourer's Eye to steal magic from people then he would be faced with the sudden realisation that his body had lost its ability to absorb Eternano, with it instead being used to already purified magic, leaving him at an abysmal level of magic power, Enhanced Endurance: Argent has shown himself to be capable of falling forty feet without suffering any damage at all, although it wasn't nearly enough to withstand Azrael's railgun. Pseudo-Immortality/Halted Aging: Due to Devourer's Sight Argent has been able to slow his aging to the point where he is capable of living to the age of over five hundred years with solely the power he has stolen, although this power does not equate to a healing factor or capability to live without essential organs, it is solely an effect which reversed him to his prime and keeps him there. Arc of Embodiment: The main magic of Argent, it allows him to bring all that he imagines into reality, be it his castle or its denizens, all are created from his magic. The true extent of his power is unknown, but it can be assumed to be quite high, as he was capable of supporting several hundred constructs all at once, and also being capable of a spell that Rustyrose, an S-rank mage, was known for. His creations are also notable for the fact that their body materials are all compatible with each other, meaning that they can "consume" one another to replenish their magic, heal wounds, or simply grow stronger. An example of this was with one of the Trumpet Bearer's being empowered by several Aristocrats feeding themselves to him, the boost being significant enough to catch Azrael off guard. * Palace of God (Unnamed): The place where he resides, Argent's palace is a creation of his magic. Despite this it has no particular strength despite being visually pleasing, being a simple palace (although dropping one on someone would probably be fairly effective, one would assume so anyway). * Aristocratic Ball (Unnamed): His signature spell, it results in the creation of several hundred people, all dressed in fine attire, and all equipped with rapiers and, infrequently, magic. This spells greatest strength and most noticeable weakness is the fact that every creation is unique, and may be capable of magic, and as such they can be extremely weak or very strong, although for Azrael they were almost all the former. Despite this they are all universally somewhat capable with rapiers, and even throwing them, with them taking on a ranged role in their fight by providing fire support. * Trumped Bearer's of God (Unnamed): A higher ranking spell than Aristocratic Ball, it also differs in its creations. While the former spell creates unique beings of skill and appearance, each of the Trumpet Bearer's being identical in terms of skill and appearance, each geared with a staff and spear, only varying in their staff's ability. Azrael did note that none of them had an alignment for their Magic Containers, most likely because they relied on their staves, Argent probably opting for no alignment as to make them as magic efficient as possible. They are all capable fighters, with them being capable of putting Azrael one the ropes with the aid of the Aristocrats, a deadly combination. Even without the other spells they are powerful together, capable of creating a spell together which creates a large pink cloud, although the effect is unknown as Azrael killed them before it could be finalised. Illusion Magic: Despite it being the first magic he ever learnt, Argent uses it sparingly when compared to Arc of Creation. That being said, his illusions are still powerful, capable of rendering his entire forces invisible for prolonged durations of time. Devourer's Eye: An Eye-Magic that manifests in a single eye with a strange V shape, it allows Argent to slowly overwhelm his opponent with blankets of magic, slowly saturating their body until they are unable to move. From here he can simply leave them there and have his magic dissipate from their body naturally, or forcibly withdraw it and bring it back into his own, which will result in the person being violently torn apart, and Argent "inheriting" their remaining life force, magic power, and knowledge, although everything but information will eventually disappear, as they are simply artificial enhancements tacked onto his own body, not true parts of it. Trivia * His name roughly translates to "Money Bags", a reference to the original idea where Azrael was simply going to rob him, or kill him and rob him but justify it by saying he was "evil or something".